The present application is based on and claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 11-236459, filed Aug. 24, 1999, the entire contents of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel supply system for a fuel injected engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular assembly arrangement of the fuel supply system.
2. Related Art
In all fields of engine design, there is a demand for obtaining more effective emission control and better fuel economy while at the same time increasing power output. To meet this demand, indirect fuel injection systems have replaced carburetors as the engine charge former. In such systems, fuel is typically injected into an intake air manifold. In order to achieve even better performance, direct fuel injection systems have been developed. These systems inject fuel directly into the combustion chamber through a fuel injector. The principle advantage of direct fuel injection systems is that mixing of the fuel and the air within the combustion chamber can be precisely controlled.
Both indirect and direct fuel injection systems typically include many components. To decrease the cost of assembly and repair, many of these components have been combined into sub-units, which together form the fuel supply system. However, there is a general difficulty associated with the connections between sub-systems.
For example, to reduce or prevent fuel leaks, the connections between the sub-units should be adequately sealed. Typically, this is done by applying caulking or a similar compound to the connection. However, this process typically is very time consuming and physically difficult. In addition, during maintenance, the connection often needs to be broken. However, breaking the connection typically requires removing the caulking or similar compound, which is also very time consuming and physically difficult.
Moreover, in outboard motors the engine is surrounded by a protective cowling. In such an environment, there is limited workspace between the engine and the cowling. Applying the caulking or similar compound in such an environment is particularly difficult and time consuming. Further due to the compact arrangement of components in marine engines, manipulating the components and manipulating tools to install and connect the components is very difficult.
There is therefore a need for an improved method for connecting the sub-units of a fuel supply system together. The improved method should provide a quick, secure and leak proof connection between the sub-units. Moreover, the improved method should be suitable for environments with limited workspace.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention a fuel injected system for an internal combustion engine includes a high pressure fuel system and a vapor separator assembly. The high pressure fuel system includes a fuel injector and is removably attached to the engine. The vapor separator assembly includes a vapor separator and also is removably attached to the engine. The high pressure fuel system and the vapor separator assembly are connected by a quick connector.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method for assembling a fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine includes the following. Attaching a high pressure fuel system that includes a fuel injector to the engine. Attaching a vapor separator assembly that includes a vapor separator to the engine. Forming a substantially leak proof connection between the high pressure fuel system and the vapor separator assembly by combining two ends of a quick connector.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a method for disassembling a fuel injection system for an internal combustion engine includes the following. Disconnecting a substantially leak proof connection between a high pressure fuel system that includes a fuel injector and a vapor separator assembly that includes a vapor separator by separating two ends of a quick connector. Detaching the high pressure from the engine. Detaching the vapor separator assembly from the engine.
In accordance with still yet another aspect of the invention, a fuel injected system for an internal combustion engine includes a high pressure fuel system and a vapor separator assembly. The high pressure fuel system includes a fuel injector and a high pressure fuel pump for supplying high pressure fuel to the fuel injector. The high pressure fuel system is removably attached to the engine. The vapor separator assembly includes a vapor separator and a low pressure fuel pump that includes a discharge end connected to a fuel filter. The vapor separator assembly also is removably attached to the engine. The high pressure fuel system and the vapor separator assembly are connected by a quick connector. An outlet of the fuel filter forms part of the quick connector.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an outboard motor includes an engine disposed within a protective cowling. The engine includes a fuel supply system. The fuel supply system includes a first component, a second component and a fuel filter. The first component communicates with a first supply line. A first connection ties between the first component and the first supply line and is substantially leak-proof The second component communicates with a second fuel supply line. A second connection lies between the second component and the second fuel supply line and is substantially leak-proof. The first supply line and the second fuel supply line are connected together by a quick-connect coupling. The quick connect coupling is positioned proximate to the fuel filter.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.